1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for aiding skeletal adjustment and, more particularly to a device requiring low manual forces to accomplish the therapeutic adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional basis for chiropractic involves manual adjustment of the various components of the human anatomy with particular attention paid to the skeleton and especially the spinal vertebrae. Various techniques for accomplishing traditional chiropractic adjustments include the use of drop mechanisms, pre-osseous stressing and induction of rotation of the anatomy of interest and related skeletal structures. These techniques require either sophisticated and expensive equipment or alternatively utilize techniques which may cause undue discomfort to the patient and increase likelihood of iatrogenic injury.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device which avails the chiropractor with a means for accomplishing spinal adjustment without the use of specialized equipment or techniques which may result in injury to the patient.